This study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcome with respect to febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence will be reported. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study is being carried out in Skopje, Yugoslavia, at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study began in FY'82 and will be completed in FY'87. Completed during FY'82 were the data management and quality control systems.